Mulder's After-Hours Investigations
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: What Mulder says and does when he calls up phone sex services.


Note: This is the second version of this story. I fixed two spelling errors.  
  
- Mark Moore, Friday, December 19, 1997, 8:22 AM  
  
  
  
  
Introduction  
  
Hi, there. This is my very first X-Files fanfic. Before you begin reading  
this story, I thought I'd tell you a bit about myself and what to expect.  
  
My name is Mark Moore. I'm 19 years old. I'm in my third semester at Central  
Florida Community College in Lecanto, Florida. I'm majoring in Business  
Administration.  
  
I've been a big fan of The X-Files ever since I saw the series premiere back  
in 1993, and I'm definitely going to see the movie in the theaters next  
summer.  
  
As for what this story is about, well, I'm actually writing this first. Yes,  
I haven't written the story yet, so I don't know exactly how it's gonna go.  
  
I can give you a rough idea, though.  
  
We all know from the Season 4 episode "Small Potatoes" that Mulder calls up  
phone sex services. This fanfic is a short comedy thing telling what exactly  
Mulder does during and after the calls. This story originated during a phone  
conversation I had with Michael Rohm (jim.morrison@montego.com), my friend  
since 6th grade, a few months ago. He actually came up with the idea. So, I  
decided to write a funny little story based on it.  
  
But, I'm rambling. I've got a final exam in Effective Speaking at 4:30, so I  
better end this Introduction and get to writing the story. I hope you enjoy  
reading it. I'd appreciate feedback on this story. Comments, both good and  
bad, can be e-mailed to me.  
  
- Mark Moore, Tuesday, December 16, 1997, 1:15 PM  
  
  
  
  
"Mulder's After-Hours Investigations"  
  
An "X-Files" Fanfic by Mark Moore  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
  
Special Agent Fox Mulder of the FBI sat down on his couch and picked up  
the remote. After a long day at work, he needed to relax. His plan for this  
evening was to kick back in front of the TV with the clicker and a soda.  
He turned on the TV and began to channel surf.  
  
Shortly after midnight, Mulder got up to get another soda. When he came  
back to the living room, he saw a commercial that caught his interest.  
"Are you lonely?" a pretty blonde sitting on a bed asked. "Do you want to  
add some excitement to your life? Do you have no life? Then give me a call."  
The girl picked up a phone. "I'm waiting for you. C'mon, baby, call and let  
me fulfill your fantasies. 1-900-235-4383."  
A smile came to Mulder's face, and he dashed over to the phone.  
He set down his can of soda and turned on his laptop.  
He picked up the phone and dialed.  
"Hello?" a sexy voice asked after picking up.  
"Hi, there." Mulder said. "This is my first call."  
"Well, welcome, baby. I hope you enjoy our...service."  
"Who am I speaking to?" Mulder asked.  
"Mellissa." the girl replied. "What's your name."  
"Fox. I've sometimes been called Raven."  
"Ooh, Janice has told me about you." Mellissa said, delighted.  
Mulder nodded. "I call her, too."  
On his laptop, Mulder had started a new case file:  
  
Name:MELLISSA  
Number:(900) 235-4383  
  
CALL # 1: 12/17/97 12:10 AM  
  
"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Mellissa asked.  
"Ooh, all sorts of things." Mulder replied.  
"Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."  
"Have you ever encountered a UFO?"  
"Uh,...what?" Mellissa asked, thrown off by the question.  
"You know, an alien spacecraft."  
"Oh. Oh, yeah, baby, I have. I've seen them."  
  
Subject is willing to answer questions.  
Admits seeing a UFO.  
  
"Have you ever experienced missing time?" Mulder asked.  
"Sometimes." Mellissa said. "I...don't know what happens to me."  
"So, you've been abducted?" Mulder asked in excitement.  
"Uh-huh. By little grey aliens."  
"Fascinating!"  
  
Has been abducted by little grey aliens.  
Sometimes experiences missing time.  
  
"Now, when you experience missing time, approximately how long have you  
been gone?"  
"About nine minutes."  
  
9 minutes.  
  
"Do you notice anything unusual at all after the period of missing time?"  
"Well," Mellissa began, "my clothes are all wrinkled, and my hair's all  
messy."  
  
Clothes wrinkled and hair messy after encounter.  
  
"Do you have any idea how they got that way?" Mulder asked.  
"Yes. I don't always lose time. Sometimes I remember everything."  
"Can you describe a typical encounter?"  
"Well," Mellissa began, "first I'm beamed onto their ship. I'm floating  
in mid-air - naked. There's something holding me in place. So I can't run  
away. Not that I would want to."  
  
Beamed onto spacecraft.  
Held naked in an anti-gravitational forcefield.  
Doesn't want to leave.  
  
"What happens next?"  
"They...do things to me."  
"Like what?"  
"They...start by...fondling me." Mellissa said.  
"Do you like it?"  
Mellissa moaned softly. "Yeah, baby!"  
"Then what?"  
"Well, then each of them takes a turn raping me. There's about twenty of  
them."  
  
Fondled by all then raped individually.  
  
"Are they male or female?" Mulder asked.  
"There's an equal number of both." Mellissa replied.  
"How can you tell?"  
"By their anatomy. They're...complete."  
  
Equal number of male and female aliens.  
Complete reproductive organs.  
  
"Do you like what they do to you?" Mulder asked.  
"Yeah."  
  
Subject is bisexual.  
  
"After each of them is done raping you, what happens then?"  
"Then they do it again...all at once."  
"But you said there's about twenty of them. How could they - "  
"Trust me, they find ways." Mellissa said.  
"And you like all this?"  
Mellissa moaned loudly. "Oh, yes! Oh, yes, baby, YYYEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Subject is the willing victim of an extraterrestrial gang-rape.  
  
"Then what happens?" Mulder asked, more excited then ever.  
"Then I'm beamed back into my clothes and returned to where I was."  
"And all this happens in nine minutes?!" Mulder asked in surprise.  
"They're very fast!" Mellissa said.  
  
Subject returned in clothes to previous location.  
The aliens apparently have fast motor skills.  
  
"How often does this happen?" Mulder asked.  
"Every night. In fact, it's about that time."  
"I'll leave you alone, then." Mulder said. "Bye."  
"Later, babe." Mellissa said. She hung up, and Mulder did the same.  
  
Subject abducted nightly.  
  
Mulder saved the file and then rewrote the information into the proper  
format required by the FBI.  
  
Conclusion:  
I can only assume that this, the one-thousandth case of alien rape I  
have encountered, is linked to all the others. Apparently there is a  
massive plot of some sort by our "visitors" to violate our women,  
for reasons unknown to me at this point. Only further investigation  
into these occurences will lead to the answers I'm looking for. The  
truth is out there.  
  
Mulder saved his report. He would file the case when he got to work that  
morning.  
  
  
  
  
Outroduction (is that a word?)  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this story! Please tell me what you think! I began  
typing the Introduction at 1 PM. The whole story took me a little over 2  
hours to complete. Now I gotta get to school, put this story somewhere on  
the 'Net, and go take my exam! I plan on writing a sequel sometime! Later!  
  
- Mark Moore, Tuesday, December 16, 1997, 3:22 PM  
kevinkeene@geocities.com  
http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Set/4389/  



End file.
